Inheritences
by Mcdawn
Summary: Harry and Draco are given the dementor's kiss however they are reborn in the past. How much of their past can they change? pre-slash H/D
1. Chapter 1

Harry opened his eyes, something wasn't right. He wasn't complaining though because he felt warm and comfortable for the first in years. He could feel something was wrapped around him preventing from moving but the restriction was not painful, more like if he were sandwiched between a comfortable soft duvet cover. Since when did Azkaban provide such comforts? He looked around him but everything was blurry and his eyes were beginning to feel heavy again he gave in to the exhaustion and fell asleep.

The next time he woke up he could hear voices. Now this was a shock to Harry. The only other voice he was used to hearing was Draco's, his cell mate. Neither of the voices he could hear were his. So what was going on? Had the ministry decided to give them the kiss early before they were of age? He lifted his head and found he wasn't restricted like before. In fact he was lying on something comfortable and again that warmth surrounded him.

Sitting up he realised despite how blurry everything around him was it all looked huge. He lifted his hand to his eyes to try and wipe the sleepiness from them when he noticed a tiny hand in front of his face. Experimentally he moved his hand around and the tiny hand moved ta the same time making the same movements. He then realised that the tiny hand was his. Freaking out he screamed and instead of the grown up voice he knew a child's wail came out of mouth startling him even more and the sound got louder for longer.

He vaguely head a door opened and didn't notice someone walk into the room until he head a woman's voice say "What's wrong sweetheart? Did you have a nightmare?" he felt hands pick him up and a familiar face came into view as he was now held in someone's arms. In his head he was screaming 'I'm a baby!' All that came out was "baba." Calming himself up he assessed the situation.

Somehow he was a baby again. The last thing he remembered was sitting in his and Draco's cell waiting for their respective seventeenth birthdays, Draco's was first as he was born a month before he was so he was given the kiss first. Then it was just Harry for another month the last thing he remembered was the dementor coming closer and closer before he blacked out. Was this what happened to all victims who were kissed? He needed to find out, although it could be a while before he could. He doubted his parents would not be freaked out by a researching baby. Despite being magical there is only so much they would be willing to accept before deciding they had a possessed child in the house and being a mini adult would do that.

There is so… Harry never got to finish his thoughts before he realised he was held in his mother's lap with his head in the crook of her arm and she was undoing her shirt realisation dawn on hi that he was in the perfect position for breast feeding. Horror filled as he began to squirm and try to get away from the one thing that he knew would scar him for life. Lily Potter held on to him seemingly confused by his behaviour. This was his usual feeding time, but Harry was having none of it. He knew she was stronger physically and he stood no chance so he resorted to what he knew best. Magic. His father was sitting on a chair close by talking to Sirius about something and Harry noticed his lap was clear so he concentrated and apparated there from his mother's grasp who let out a gasp of shock.

James Potter who had not noticed Harry's predicament earlier nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry suddenly popped on his lap and held on for dear life. All three adults were in shock at the display of magic magic shown by a one year old they just sat there with their mouths hanging open. Harry was beginning to think it wasn't a good idea to use apparition when he did, he wasn't sure what to do now. He lifted his little hand and took his father's glasses and put them on. Obviously they were too big so he used on hand to hold them up. His father didn't do anything to stop him and he could see so much better. In his mind he thought 'so maybe the Dursley's weren't responsible for my bad eyesight.'

Harry now getting frustrated with the lack of reaction smacked James Potter with a scowl on his face and said "Dada" Shocked out of his reverie James stood up with his son his arms and said in a voice choked with emotion "Lily do you realise what this means?" His wife looked at him and said "The prophecy, It's about Harry isn't it?" There were tears in her eyes as she continued "He appaprrated through the wards James as if they were not even there." Harry now understood why the extreme reaction. He hadn't even thought about the wards. That was one of the reasons the ministry had deemed him a threat. After the death of Voldemort Harry was hit with a backlash of magic through the link. The magic had nowhere else to go and it settled in him melding with his own magic. Taking into consideration that that Harry was just as powerful as Voldemort and Dumbledore, the backlash meant that with Voldemort Harry was now twice more powerful easily making him the most powerful wizard since Merlin.

The ministry somehow found out about Harry's power levels and arrested him on charges of the murder of Voldemort. They claimed that if they allowed him to get away with killing someone by hiding behind the façade of hero then what would stop other people doing the same. His magic was bound and he was tossed into Azkaban along with Draco Malfoy who tried to defend him and ended up being charged with aiding and abetting a criminal. He then remembered the friendship he and raco had developed and an oath they had made in jest not realisng that just because their magic was bound did not mean that oaths taken would not be binding.

Harry's blood ran cold as he remembered the oath they had taken while thinking it was funny at the time. The oath if taken normally would have bound them together body and soul. This revelation brought on more memories when Draco had been taken on his seventeenth birthday he had felt it when the kiss was administered.

At the time he had assumed that it was his own fear that did that, now he knew it was the oath _**"You know what Potter, you are full of hot air, if you able to burst us out of here I will bind myself to you. " Harry had laughed at the time and said "Of course you will Malfoy, and I will accept it. Of course that will mean you have to do anything I say." Harry lifted his eyebrows in a suggestive way making Draco laugh too. "But of course darling, I wouldn't have it any other way" Harry had answered with a simple "So mote it be." As they didn't have wands and their magic was bound neither expected nor noticed a thin silver string tie them together similar in bonding's before it sank into their skin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Great now he succeeded in frightening his parents, he didn't have much time to ponder before he heard the whoosh of the fire place and Albus Dumbledore got out of it. Harry felt his heart clench as he saw his mentor arrive. Without thinking about it he found himself across the room in Albus's arms hands around his neck hugging him. Dumbledor only showed slight shock before relaxing, patting Harry's back and saying "I suppose this was what you were talking about when you flooed?"

Lily nodded and said " Yes. I don't know what to make of it Albus. Normally his accidental magic is restricted to summoning things or banishing them if he does not want them. This is different and it does not look like accidental magic. It seem more controlled making me think his magic has always been controlled."

There were tears in her eyes. Harry knew that she wasn't freaked out by him, she was scared for him and what having the power meant. He pulled away from Albus wanting to comfort his mother reached out to her and said "Mama!" She took him into her arms and he gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek. He was getting frustrated at only being able say specific things and others being out of his reach as well as the involuntary drool that sometimes happened. He wanted to say to her everything would be ok and if it wasn't he would make it so. He just had to be content with hugging her, at least it made her smile.

The grown ups sat down to talk and Harry managed to tune them out after a while at least until he heard something about Peter and secret keeper from Sirius. He became alert hen and heard His father agreeing by saying that Sirius was right no one would suspect Peter. On hearing thi Harry screamed "No! Peter… Rat. The adults were astonished. Harry had never really acknowledged Peter before. He cried when the fourth Marauder tried to play with him. They had not put much stock in it as some kids did that with people they were not used to and Peter did not spend as much time with Harry like Sirius did. Sirius picked Harry up from the floor where he had been happily playing before and settled him on his lap. "Do you think he's seen Peter transform?" He asked the others as he tickled Harry making him giggle. Harry was not amused. Here he was trying to convey a message and Sirius was tickling him like he was some kind of baby…oh wait he was a baby oops. But his thought came too late to stop the magic that had been building with his annoyance and a blue light struck Sirius making him laugh hysterically.

Harry just looked at his parents with an innocent smile that they didn't buy but they did laugh at Sirius before they attempted to undo Harry's magic. However none of them including Dumbledore could and Sirius was beginning to get hysterical. Harry realised this and reached out with his magic undoing the accidental magic. The others were now looking at Harry again and a look in Dumbledore's eyes told him legilimency was on the menu now. However before the old man could do anything a ball of blue fire erupted in front of Harry who let out a squeal in recognition of his familiar. He didn't even hesitate to reach into the fire and pull out a ruffled white bird and hugging it to himself all the while saying "Hedig!" continuously. An indignant huff came from the ball of feathers in Harry's arms before he released his hands letting the bird fall on his lap. Hedwig shook herself before trilling and another fire ball erupted this time on Dumbledore's shoulder.

Harry could understand Hedwig as he called Fawkes who immediately flamed in. Hedwig then went and said to Fawkes "If you bonded so much as tries to get into my little hatchling's mind again I will send him to the fiery depths of hell. " Fawkes looked at Dumbledore in disbelief and trilled at him. Harry knew that he was talking through his bond with the headmaster. Dumbledore's face became sheepish after an admonishing from his familiar.

James Potter asked "Professor what is going in?" Dumbledore looked like he did not want to say anything but Fawkes clipped him on the ear making everyone in the room laugh however the laughter stopped when he told them what the bird said "Fawkes here is telling me off for thinking about using legilimency to find out how Harry is managing such magical feats." Seeing the rage begin to show on the faces of those in the room he went on to say "I would not have done it without your permission. It was merely a thought and it seems that Harry's new familiar did not like that."

What Harry could not understand was how Hedwig could be here and as a phoenix to boot. Hedwig seemed to understand the direction of his thoughts as she answered him. When you took that oath with the one you called ferret he became your soulmate. So when he was kissed first his soul could not be taken because of your newly formed connection however it had to go somewhere so magic did the only thing it could it brought him to the beginning, so when you suffered the same fate your soul was brought to where he was."

He then had an idea, his communication with Hedwig seemed to be clear and no struggling with words there. "Hedwig can you tell Fawkes to tell the headmaster not to let Peter be the secret keeper. He will betray them to his master if they do and also ask him not to tell that the message came from me I think I freaked them out enough for one day, I don't want anyone to end up with a heart attack" Hedwig relayed the message to Fawkes who agreed and passed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was now alert as he said "Are you sure Fawkes?" Getting the affirmative The others were told of the fact that Peter was no longer one of them. Dumbledore spent the next two hours changing the wards so that the only people who could get in were the ones who were there that night. Fawkes also relayed Harry's message about including Remus and to place anti animagus wards around as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was beginning to feel hungry. He had missed his usual feeding and there was no way he wanted to go through that a second time. Looking around the room he was in he saw some fruits in a bowl on the centre of the table. He summoned one of the oranges to himself and tried to peel it. Of course his little hands were not strong enough for it and he did not want to keep doing advanced magic they were already suspicious as it was. James noticed Harry trying putting the orange in his mouth trying to get what was inside and said to his wife "Lils I think Harry is hungry."

Lily noticing Harry trying to put the orange in his mouth picked him up and sat him on her lap again, however when she went to take to orange Harry would not let her have it and started crying trying to reach for it while at the same time refusing to be held in a position for breast feeding. Dumbledore laughed after a trill from Fawkes and said "Lily my dear Fawkes says young Harry no longer wants breast milk he wants something different."

Lily gave up trying to breast feed Harry and got rid of the cloth she was going to use for privacy. Instead she peeled the orange for him and helped him eat it making sure he didn't choke on any seeds. She wasn't too worried Harry was already on solids she had only kept breast feeding him because it was better for him than normal milk. She was going to stop soon anyway now was a good time as any.

Their discussions were now on how to help Harry curb his magic. They were worried he would at some point accidentally apparate somewhere where they couldn't get to him or do some magic they could not undo like he did to Sirius with irreversible repercussions. Harry stiffened when Sirius suggested binding his magic. Most kids did not do accidental magic till they were at least four or five anyway. No-one noticed this except the two phoenixes. Awkes trilled at Dumbledore who in turn turned to Sirius and said "No that would not be a good idea Sirius, if you bind his magic you cut off his bond to his familiar." Harry relaxed after that maybe he could save his family this time around.

Hedwig was looking at Harry like she knew something so he asked her "What is it Hed?" Hedwig answered "Your parent's deaths are a fixed point in time Harry, a power shift happened with their deaths. If it does not occur the future will bring power to darkness and they will die anyway probably in a more painful way. When Voldemort marked you he weakened himself and left himself open to attack allowing you defeat him, without that advantage the world as we know it will fall into the dark ages. I'm sorry Harry it's a damned if you do damned if you don't situation. No matter what you do to try to change it, a rip in time will develop and it will heal itself any way it can. It's their time."

Harry started crying as she finished speaking when he realised he would not be able to save his parents. The adults could not figure out what was wrong. Harry refused to let go of his mother when someone tried to take him. They could tell that Harry's crying was not normal baby crying, it was a pain filled loss that they could not understand. Lily was crying too as she could not figure out why her son would not stop. Eventually Harry cried himself to sleep with occasional hiccups.

Hedwig was trilling sadly trying to calm Harry down unfortunately due to their bond she was feeling his pain too and could use her song to calm him. Dumbledore had a sombre expression due to Fawkes refusing to say what was wrong. They finally decided on partially binding Harry's magic so as not to block his bond with his familiar. Dumbledore did this while Harry was sleeping. That evening was Halloween. Dumbledore had left a few hours prior and Fawkes left with him. However due to Harry performing magic the fidelius charm had only been partially cast. No secret keeper had been designated and they had forgotten about it by the time they finished discussing what to do about protecting Harry after what had come to light.

A loud explosion sounded waking Harry from a deep sleep. He could hear his mother coming into his room in a state of panic and start performing drawing runes all around him. He watched as she cut her hand and drop three drops of blood on him and say to him," I love you sweetheart never forget that no matter what." Harry was still sleep disoriented as she turned when the door was blasted out. At the door stood Voldemort although with a human face his eyes were still as red as blood.

His mother stood in front of him in a protective manner as Voldemort said "Step aside woman and you may live all I want the boy." Lily stood her ground and refused to move. Harry could feel her feeding him her magic. He wanted to stop her but somehow he had trouble accessing his core. Horror filled him as he realised that at some point while he was sleeping his magic had been bound. Hadn't they decided not to do this? How did Voldemort get in if the traitor had been refused access? Dread filled him at the implications. The only one person left for it, Dumbledore. His connection to Hedwig was dulled as well he couldn't reach her. He watched as his mother was killed and the remnants of her magic connected with him. Looking up from his mother's dead body to her murderer Harry felt rage. His magic was leaking from its constraints. He knew his father was already dead and it was this monster's fault. He felt the crack in the binding and allowed it to continue if he was going down he would take the monster with him.

Voldemort watched dispassionately as the red head fell to the ground. It was no skin off his nose he had only offered her life in exchange for her son's due to a request from one of his loyal inner circle Severus. Anyone else making such a request would have been crucioed or even possibly killed. He needed Severus for some of his future plans. There was no better potions master especially one who dabbled in alchemy as well. He needed to keep at least a little happy and the fact that he had never asked for anything before was another factor. In his mind the offer was made and refused Severus should be grateful.

He turned away from her to point his wand at the child, however he hesitated. There was an utter loathing and hatred look on the child's face. He could feel the killing intent from the child so much so that he even felt a bit of fear of him. He knew this was the prophecy child. There was no doubt about it in his mind now. He had to kill him before he grew up enough to challenge him. He cast the killing curse at the child and regretted it immediately as he watched the curse that is said to be unblock able rebound back at himself leaving the child with a small cut on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain ripped throughout his body as his soul was violently ripped from his body. Fear gripped him as he felt displaced. He realised he had lost his body. Seeing the child he headed straight for him to intending to possess him. He would make a powerful host but as he tried to possess the child the pain he felt from being ripped from his body intensified. He was horror struck as he recognised a blood protection all around the child like a shield. He pulled out of the child and went through the ceiling out of the house.

Harry fell down in his coat exhausted. He could not stop crying, from the pain of his parent's deaths and the attempt at possession from Voldemort. Half of the house was in ruins. He knew that anytime now someone would come for him a flash of blue fire signalled Hedwig's return. Harry felt a bit of resentment at her for her abandonment. She felt it and gave him a look of hurt before she spoke.

"I did not abandon you Harry. Dumbledore did something to me I don't know what it is but it made both Fawkes and I unable to come to you when you needed us. Fawkes broke his bond with the headmaster ages ago when he began his manipulations. He stays with him to undo as much of the problems he causes as he can, such as the binding of your magic. He was the one who broke it even though he could not come to you to do it. I'm only newly hatched Harry I was an owl in my former life and have yet to get used to being a phoenix."

Harry felt bad for feeling the resentment and said "I'm sorry Hed I suppose I was just looking for someone to blame. What do I do now? I don't think I can live through another round of the Dursley's. I'm pretty positive I will turn dark before long." Hedwig nodded and said "We have to let Dumbledore think his plans are on track. I have a plan for that. I will pick you up as soon as the old man leaves you by the door like he did before. I have to leave now someone is coming." Sirius burst into the room and saw Lily on the floor first and he ket out a heart renching sob. Harry decided to make his presence known. He also decided if he couldn't save his parents maybe he could save his Godfather. Hedwig let him know through the link that there was no time lock around Sirius's circumstances from the last time line. They could be changed if he could manage to get through to Sirius.

He decided to try and say Sirus's nickname and what he cam out with was "Pafoof!" Sirius not having seen Harry in his crib looked up when he heard this. In a voice gruff from crying he said "Harry?" He rushed to Harry and picked him up hugging him tightly and weeping. Harry wanted to say don't cry but only managed unintelligible words. In the end he wrapped his little arms around Sirius's neck and let the man carry him out the house. When they were outside Harry decided to put up a couple of wards wandlessly to stop looters. He knew there was a chance he would not be able to come here before the place was looted and vandalised as well as the ministry claiming the house as a national monument. He had not been able to get his home back in his last life and his incarceration afterwards meant that the ministry could take the rest of his fortune and properties.

Discreetly taking some of his blood from his face he cast a blood spell he found during the war in Grimmauld place. It was discreet and not noticeable to anyone but the caster. If someone wanted to get into the house they would forget why they wanted to in the first place and if they overcame that compulsion and tried to force their way in then they would be hit by viscous curses learned by the caster throughout their lives. Only one person at a time could get in and that person had to be a Potter. The last ward he threw up was on to keep outside elements from damaging the place any further. If he couldn't get to know his family then he would learn about them instead.

Harry watched as Sirius and Hagrid argued over him. He knew of course that Hagrid would win and was proven right when Sirius handed him over. Harry decided not to complicate things. He couldn't talk and stop Sirius from going to look for Wormtail. Even though this time it wasn't due to the leaking of the secret keeper like last time Wormtail was still a traitor to his friends he had joined the man who murdered his best friends even if the man was dead now.

Surprisingly Hagrid took him to Hogwarts to the hospital wing. Dumbledore had told him to get Harry checked out by the medi witch. As soon as she had finished with him Hagrid placed Harry in a basket and put him in a pocket in his jacket. Harry was not sure how to feel about that. He just concentrated on making sure he didn't fall out of the pocket, probably through a hole Hagrid had not noticed.

However they arrived safely and Hagrid handed him over. He listened as professor McGonagall protested leaving him there and Dumbledore sidestepping in his grandfatherly way as Harry had become accustomed to. How had he not noticed before? The last words he heard before before a sleeping spell was cast were "Good luck Harry Potter"

He was woken up by a shriek made by his aunt Petunia, who immediately called her husband. They both quickly picked the basket up and brought inside the house placing it on the kitchen table they read the letter that they found inside it. Harry immediately sensed a magic wave go through the house settling on his magical core and wards settling outside.

With his experience in magic he knew Dumbledore had used his core in the place of a ward stone. He could feel his magic being drained to support the wards. He quickly tuned out his relative's talking in a panic about their new problem with a freak child and delved into his core. He saw the magic tendril that was supporting the wards and felt fury. If that was kept up he could end up a little less than a squib. He remembered what Hedwig had said, she told him that Fawkes tried to fix the problems Dumbledore created, he wondered if he was the reason he didn't turn into a squib in the last life line was because of him.

He reached out to pull the tendril when he noticed another ball of magic next to the one he was standing in except that one was bigger and looked less chaotic than the other. He knew that was his magical core from the future. Somehow he had brought his magic with him. He also sensed a connection that was not connected to Voldemort, he figured definitely something to look into.

He pulled the string that was draining his magic and felt as it snapped stopping the drainage immediately. He then concentrated on his link to Hedwig and she answered him "Wait till they leave you on your own then I'm coming to get you. If they see me Dumbledore will know that it was me that moved you and he has some kind of detection charm and the means to imprison me if he thinks I'm a threat to his plans. At the moment he believes I'm too young to quite understand anything so Fawkes is helping me train. As soon as I know how to evade the charm and overcome the means he has to imprison me I can only protect you from behind the scenes. There is something else too Harry. In the first time lime I was always a phoenix. Dumbledore was not happy with me always protecting you from the Dursleys he turned me into an owl and sold me in the shop where Hagrid bought me. I am recovering memories from that time now."

Harry felt rage from with within but he controlled himself and said to Hedwig don't worry Hed we will work with what we've got. I'll call you as soon as I'm alone. I think we should go back to Godric's Hallow I place a blood ward to prevent people entering. Even the muggles will only see a ruin and not think anything of it."

Having broken the wards which would have weakened his mother's sacrifice extending to protect these worthless people Harry waited to see what they would do. Petunia grabbed the basket and placed it in the cupboard under the stairs Harry's room in a previous life. As soon as she shut the door Harry conjured a piece of paper and a quill and wrote a letter to his aunt. She would be the only one to see it and it would self-destruct once she read it.


	5. Chapter 5

The curses from the Black library were proving to be useful. He would need to remember to go back there sometime.

As if sensing that Harry was ready Hedwig flashed in just as he finished folding the letter and Hedwig flashed him out.

Petunia was just putting Dudley down for his nap when she remembered the child she had placed in the cupboard under the stairs. She did not want him infecting her Dudders with his unnaturalness and her husband had agreed. That had been that morning. She had yet to hear a sound coming from the brat. It was so unnatural for a child to be that quiet. Even her Dudders cried and screamed for attention when he wanted something.

Making her way downstairs till she got to the cupboard she decided to check on the brat. Maybe it had died and she could be rid of it. When she opened the door instead of the chid in a basket she was expecting all she saw was the usual clutter and a letter on the floor but no child. Opening the letter she read and felt her blood run cold at the contents.

To the heartless shrew who thinks it's normal to leave a child in a cupboard under the stairs

I wanted to let you know that your jealousy for your sister's magic is what will doom your own family in the end. For a moment when I was brought here I thought that you had been coerced to treat me the way you treated when I was growing up but your behaviour has shown me that it was all you. No wonder Albus chose you to mould his weapon for him. I n your care I would have been completely agreeable to anything he said as I would be too grateful to him from removing me from you.

Yes I am your nephew the one who you threw into the cupboard under the stairs. Somehow I came back in time and the first thing I knew was that there was no way I would go through another childhood with you. I only caution you in remaining here on behalf of my cousin Dudley who despite the damage you did to his childhood came out on top and sought help to fix the problems caused by his upbringing with you. He became a decent human being unlike his father.

I shall not go into detail as this could change too much of the past I just wanted to let you know that you are a horrible mother who let her child become obese to the point of nearly dying of a heart attack at the age of seventeen, you never taught him any morals he had to learn those for himself the rest he learnt from me. I am warning you now If I find you are not raising my cousin like a responsible mother I will have him taken from you and you will never see him again.

Oh you might want to move house as soon as possible because when the wizards find out I'm no longer here they will come to you for an explanation and if you can't provide a satisfactory answer you will be sent to Azkaban for reckless abandonment of their saviour, that will be me. Don't worry as we share the same blood I will always be able to find you wherever you go. Normally I would feel sorry for you as you will now have to be on the run till I'm found, but I don't so run little Tuney run the wizards are coming to get you.

P.S You will not be able to discuss this letter with anyone and no-one can take the information from your mind and as a little goodbye present for not even having the decency to take me to an orphanage since you didn't want to raise me or writing to the wizards refusing to take me in and instead keeping for the money you were told would be coming with taking me in you will only ever be able to make enough money for necessities nothing more. You're lucky that's all I did considering what I suffered at hands growing up.

The letter fell from her hands onto the floor and caught fire. She watched it burn as tears fell from her eyes. She was shaking and found she couldn't stop. Was she really a bad mother? She knew enough about magic from her sister to not understand the warning in the letter she stood to lose her son and worse without the brat here they were in danger. For the first time since she placed the child in the cupboard she began to regret it. If what was written about her nephew returning to the past, then she must have abused him badly for him to hate her as much as he seemed to in the letter. Her husband found her on her hands and knees weeping for damning her family.

XxxXxx

Harry arrived back at Godric's Hallow with Hedwig. She helped him write a letter to the Goblins to have them come and pack up anything salvageable and place it in a vault. He also wrote that he wanted all of his family vaults moved to more secure vaults that required access of the family only. If anything happened to the family such as what happened to him in the future the vaults would be sealed and only he would be able to open them. No one but him was to be allowed access ever that included the ministry.

Harry had plans for Lucius Malfoy. He was the reason for him and Draco losing everything in the first place. He included in his missive to the goblins that when he was able to he would be coming to claim his right of conquest against Tom riddle and everything he owned. This would include everything his death eaters owned. He was going to ruin Lucius Malfoy and make sure the only job he would able to get would be as a whore in the muggle world.

By the time the goblins had arrived Harry was tired. Hedwig was able to communicate with them telling them she would be acting in his best interest. As a phoenix the goblin were inclined to trust her and even as unorthodox as it seemed they could tell Harry's mental age and they knew he was of age so it was no problem. One of them even suggested placing a gateway at the mouth of his vaults and if anyone who was not a Potter tried to enter they would not come out. That day Harry learned that it was the goblins who invented the veil in the department of ministries and they lost it to the wizards in one of their rebellions. It was a gateway used in the olden days to guard gold, however due to failing relations between goblins and wizards it had come out of use as the goblins refused to give away the secrets about how they functioned.

Upon agreement the Goblins set to work and repaired the house as well as set up wards with goblin magic to hide the house, Harry wondered why his parents had not done this instead of relying on Dumbledore but then they had trusted him just like he had done too.

Harry had fallen asleep by the time the goblins finished their work and left. Hedwig flashed to his new family knowing that he would be safe with them even Dumbledore would not be able to interfere. Harry would have his childhood and this time it would be a happy one.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up in a crib. All he could think was 'funny, I was sure my crib caught fire yesterday and I know Hedwig cannot conjure. He raised his head and looked around. The room he was in was not familiar to him. It was a huge room with sky blue walls that had moving cartoon animations on the walls of some of the children's shows he had seen on tv.

The room was the epitome of s child's room. A place that showed whoever had decorated this room had done it with the excitement of being new mother. Everything looked like it had been lovingly done and Harry was touched. He wondered for a moment if it actually was meant for him or if the person who did this had a child or lost a child they had done this for. As he pulled himself up using the bars the door opened and a woman who looked to be in her early thirties long blond hair that reached her mid back and framed a beautiful ethereal looking face and eyes of a lighter shade of green than his own that reminded Harry of the sea.

She reached the crib and picked him up as she spoke "Hello darling. I'm Perenell, you're going to be staying with me and my husband Nickolas although you can call him Nick if you want. Come on lets go see if he's come down for breakfast yet." As she was talking she was waving her hand over him and felt his nappy disappear and a new dry one reappear almost immediately. His mother had used the same spell for his nappies and he was kind of grateful for it. He didn't have enough of a memory with his parents to experience the embarrassment of bath time.

She found her husband in the kitchen sitting on the bench around the kitchen island with a cup of coffee and some toast. He looked up s they approached and he smiled at Harry and reached out for him taking him from his wife's arms. "Hello little man…" As he continued Harry resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to endure baby talk. He didn't mind the couple. They were very nice and it was clear they wanted him so he was happy with that. He remembered Nicholas Flammel from his first year. He was the maker of the philosopher's stone that got destroyed because of Quirrel, well he was just going to have to make sure that he would not allow the couple to die this time round.

He couldn't save his parents and it seemed like Sirius might have gone the same way as last time, he could always hope but he wasn't so sure of that. Well it was time to bond with his new guardians and Harry began practice saying their names till he could manage saying Pene and Ick to the delight of his guardians who decided there and then that he was the cleverest child in the world.

XxxXxx

Hedwig waited a few days to allow the new family to bond. Between her and Fawkes they had a plan on how to protect Harry and keep him away from Dumbledore's clutches. They had sought out an old friend in Africa with the power to create what they needed. All they had to get from Harry was a little of his blood which they got easily and some of his hair. This would give their friend what he needed to create a body that could pass up as Harry's.

The body was not alive it was just a copy but it would pass forensic tests as well as magical ones. Hedwig wanted to remove Dudley from the influence of his father. She knew that without Harry to direct his vicious tendencies that child would be the one to suffer. As it was it was bad enough that he was getting away with using his position at work to indulge in his sick fantasies with some of the women who were unable to protect themselves. She was also feeling vindictively for what he had done to Harry in the previous life.

She made sure the body looked beaten up and abused as she placed it in the cupboard under the stairs the day Harry disappeared. She also knew that a couple of the neighbours had seen the basket and them roughly grabbing it and bringing it into the house. She coerced one of the neighbours into calling the police saying she was worried about a baby that had been left on the doorstep of her neighbours and when she had gone to ask to find out why there was a child she had been told there was no child and that there had never been.

Petunia and her husband had a rude awakening when the police knocked on their door. When they were asked about a child supposedly found on their doorstep they denied it knowing anything about it, the child had disappeared somehow. A gasp from one of the officers who then pushed them both out of the way and ran toward the cupboard under the stairs which Petunia now noticed had blood on the floor leaking from under the door. The other officer was already calling for backup. The cupboard door was wrenched open and the officer looked inside and found a body of a child who looked about a year and then some months lying in pool of his own blood eyes open telling their own story of death.

When the body was found suffice it to say Petunia and her husband were arrested and Dudley put into care, although later on it was discovered that the only thing Petunia was guilty of was placing the child in the cupboard an ignoring it, allowing her husband who was found guilty of other illegal dealings as well as a vicious streak at work, to harm the child resulting in its death then telling his wife someone else had come for it.

Hedwig kept watch on Dumbledore to see if he would find out what happened but he didn't. He never even checked to see how Harry was doing. Another couple moved into the house after a while and Hedwig only occasionally kept vigil in case Dumbledore had something up his sleeve that may hurt Harry. Harry had been stating with the Flamels for nearly two years now, and at some point he had stopped calling by their names and started calling them mummy and daddy. Perenell had been the one to say to him he could call them that if he wanted . He had seen the longing in her eyes for that and as much as he refused to admit it he wanted that too.

He had only been given a glance of his parents but not much of a chance with them he decided to look at this as a second chance at childhood and go for it. He loved the Flamels so it wasn't a difficult leap to make. His speech developed quite fast and talked much better than a normal child his age. He already knew how to read and decided to not to hold back showing how intelligent he was. He didn't want to have to hide and pretend he couldn't do staff as that would make them suspicious, he already had to try and stop himself from acting like a minie adult so he was mostly himself. Nick and Perenell were overjoyed and decided Harry was a prodigy. He learned very quickly and never forgot anything he learnt.

Harry's occlumency gave him a photographic memory. He had taken all the memories of his previous life and buried it in his mind where even a master legilimens would not even be able to detect it and if by some chance they managed to find it they would have to go through programs like a computer he had created which would flash a message that said the number you have dialled cannot be reached please try again later. Every time anyone who was not him tried to get access.

Nick had started teaching him languages of the books he wanted to teach him from. His age allowed him to have collected books that were now considered rare to the point of some of them being the only copies in existence however some of them were in different languages and he wanted Harry to get the full benefit from them. Nick spoke to his wife about a proposition they wanted to ask Harry when he was older, however he believed that Harry was mature enough to decide now. His conversations with the child told him that he understood more than he let on. "Penny I think we should talk to Harry about the adoption. He is ours now and I don't want to take the chance that somehow someone will find a way to take him from us." Perenell agreed with her husband and that evening they spoke to Harry who was quite overwhelmed and he agreed immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

The adoption was done at Gringotts in private for Harry's safety. No-one was to know who he was with or they would always be under attack not only from the eaters but those who want to manipulate him as well as fans and the press. They had decided on a blood adoption that way Harry would have the family magic's protection from people trying to take advantage of him and if anything ever happened to the Flamels Harry would be immediately emancipated with the same protection rights of other pureblood heirs of all his assets even the ministry would not be able to ge their hands on it.

The next few days saw changes in Harry's appearance. His face became more effeminate and ethereal looking like Perenell's his hair straightened and was the golden blond of both the Flamel's. His eyes lightened to Perenell's shade. He looked like their child now there was no way to tell he had been Harry Potter. They had decided on a new name, Harry wanted to keep a part of his old name o they agreed on Harrison Nikoli Flamel. Harry was surprised that his scar had faded this time around. Hedwig eventually told him that between her and Fawkes they had removed the dark magic that was in it the night he had been brought to Poppy from the his parent's house. By the time he had arrived there it was gone and there was nothing for her to find.

One night while Harry was sorting his mind with occlumency he came across a familiar connection he had forgotten about. He remembered it from when he had been left with Petunia. He had meant to look at it later and never did. He decided now was a good a time as any, so he followed the connection to the other end to find the biggest surprise of all. On the other side was someone he had been hoping to see but never thought he would. Someone who would prove he was not crazy for remembering a past life, someone who came back with him from the future. He felt happiness bubbling inside himself. He wasn't alone. Draco had come back with him.

He was however sad to find the connection only open at his end. He would have to wait until Draco figured it out on his own. He needed too ruin Lucius and protect Draco. That meant claiming his right of conquest.

XxxXxx

Going through the claiming process was not as difficult as Harry thought it would be. He as was now in control of every dark family in wizarding Britain. They all owed their loyalty to him the same as they had done for their previous master. When the magic took hold the wards turned against the old owners and threw them out of their homes. The goblins sent letters to each previous family head letting them know they needed to come to Gringotts if they want a chance to salvage anything. Seeing no choice Gringotts found itself hosting a rather large group of furious purebloods demanding to know what was going on. The goblins were prepared for this and had set aside fifteen rooms for the interviews they intended to have with the families.

It had been Harry's idea. He wanted to know who truly was under the imperious curse or was threatened into joining Voldemort without being given much of a choice in the matter and whether they were truly not on Voldemort's side. The families had a choice. Either they succumb to a truth potion and are ask a set of questions and depending on their answers were given their homes back or if they were liars and were truly on Voldemort's side then they were given nothing. If there were innocent children involved Harry as their new head of house would provide a home and an allowance for the children.

The death eaters who escaped justice however would not get this choice, only family members would, Harry would exercise his right as their master and bind their magic before sending them to a muggle prison. Harry stayed to watch the proceedings and was quite surprised to find that most of the wives and children of the death eaters were forced into submission by their family heads. Harry had the goblins allow them access to their homes and vaults but he remained sole owner and in control of how much was spent, he did not want to take the chance that at some point he would regret his mercy. The one he enjoyed watching the most was Lucius Malfoy as he was stripped of his assets and name leaving him unable to ever try and claim head of house again not that he would ever get permission from Harry to try anyway.

He was kicking and screaming profanities as the goblins led him to the ritual chamber to bind his magic before dumping him in a muggle prison. Harry actually felt a little pity for him. He was a man who had had everything handed over to him on a silver platter all of his life. He had so much power and money but decided to allow a monster to use it as he wished. It never bothered him as he never had to work for it. He thought everyone was inferior to him and did not bother to see what anyone else had to offer. If they did not come up to his standard then they were not worth his time. Harry knew what the man was capable of. He would never be sorry for what he perceived as natural no matter who was hurt even his own family and Draco had paid for that dearly.

Harry arranged to have the Malfoy head of house ring given to him when he was legally able to and he did not cut off Naccissa either. He did however annul her marriage to Lucius as he was no longer a wizard.

XxxXxx

Lucius Malfoy was having a good day. He had finished talking to the minister and was getting what he wanted. The custody of Harry Potter. He knew the Potter brat's family had left him a fortune bigger than his own and that also included 6 seats on the wizamgamot. His own seat would make him in control of seven seats and if he was right about who he thought had been made the Black heir then that would add another four seats turning the Malfoy name into a power house all on its own. He never quite understood why the two families that had such political power never took advantage or participated in politics. The seats were mostly unused leaving the smaller families in control.

That morning started off with a letter from the minister saying that the adoption was in the process of being put through he only needed to get the location of the boy from Dumbledore before he could finalise everything. By the end of the day Lucius would be the child's guardian and in control of his finances.


	8. Chapter 8

His day however turned sour when he received a missive from the minister that the headmaster found out that the boy was no longer where he left the brat. He was investigating to find out where he had moved to. Lucius brightened up when the minister fire called him to let him know that, according to muggle authorities the child did not survive his first day at his new home. His uncle got vicious and beat him to death and was now serving a life sentence in a muggle prison. Lucious was going to use his familial connection to the Blacks to claim the Potter properties and wealth. Since the child was only about a year or so old he could not write a will so that him with a chance to collect.

He was so happy he went directly to Gringotts. Arriving at one of the tellers he requested to see who ever was in charge of inheritances. The goblin took him to the inheritance office with the name Golddigger on the door. Lucius had been dealing with this goblin for ever since he came into his own inheritance. He had helped him screw over a few families for the inheritances. "Lord Malfoy, what brings you here today?" The goblin's voice was low and grated like he was trying to hack a loogy. "Well Golddigger I have it on good authority that the Potter boy has passed on. I want to claim the Potter fortune through my connection to the Black family. The boy was the last Potter and there is no other immediate family to inherit that leaves blood ties." The goblin nodded and called for the Potter family files. However when the goblin he had sent returned he did not have it. "Goldfarb why do you not have the file I asked you for?" Goldfarb replied "The Potter family manager said that only a Potter has access to that file. The vaults have the ancient security in place." Without Potter blood no-one is getting in." Lucius rounded on the goblin and said "The Potters are all dead even the boy. My family is next in line to inherit through her connection to the Blacks and even they are all unable to claim as the last of them are incarcerated in Azkaban."

Smirking at the Malfoy scion the goblin said "No lord Malfoy you cannot claim the Potter's properties and fortune they left instructions on who should receive it if anything should happen to them or their son." Narrowing his eyes he continued "even if the boy is dead you are not eligible to claim as stated in the wills that if you are the only one left gain from it, then the fortune would be donated to the list of the families they listed under no circumstances are you to gain from it in any way shape or form and if you try to gain it from someone else a curse will be activated and passed down your line."

Lucius felt fury rise within him. He had been looking to use the money political power to boost his standing in the wizarding world and when his master came back he would be a coveted follower and keep his place the right hand man. He left the Gringotts in a haze of fury and made his way home. Only to get there and find that he no longer held the wards and had no access.

Lucius returned to Gringotts in a fury holding a letter he had jus received from them. It read

_**To the previous Lord Malfoy**_

_**We understand that you bound yourself to one Tom Riddle and gave him power and control of all your assets. Due to his defeat in battle his assets and any that are connected to him have been claimed. **_

_**The new lord has requested you to come to Gringotts for an interview to discuss your options. If your answers are satisfactory everything will be returned to you and you may go on as usual. **_

_**Please write or visit Gringotts at your earliest convenience and let us know when you will be available for the interview. Your family is kindly requested to be there as well as this will speed things up. **_

_**May your gold flow and your enemies flee**_

Gringotts bank manager

Ragnok

Going to the closest teller and ignoring the fact that he was serving someone else he yelled "What is the meaning of this?" He threw the letter on the counter in front of the goblin who recognised it and smirked before turning to one of the guards and inclining his head towards the former Malfoy scion. Before he could react Lucius found himself at the end of three wickedly sharp spears. He was guided through some doors followed a long corridor to a small room with a table in the centre and two chairs on the opposite ends. It reminded him of ministry interview rooms.

"Mr Malfoy, you have a choice. You can take truth serum and prove yourself innocent of death eater activities and you will have your finances returned to you. Prove otherwise and you will get nothing back. As we cannot have tried again at the ministry for the same charges your new master will bind your magic and leave you in the muggle world." For the first time Lucius felt fear. When he was marked he gave everything to his lord. At the time it he saw it as a way to go up in the ranks. He never considered for one minute that he had handed over his legacy or that his mater would ever be defeated.

"So what will it be mr Lucius." The fact that the goblins were no longer addressing him with his name and title made him realise how serious this was and that someone had done to him what he had done to so many others and tried to do to Potter not even an hour ago.

He held his head high and said "I'm sure if I can talk to this new lord I …" He was cut off before he could reply "No Mr Malfoy you have been given your options either take the serum or lose everything what will it be?" Lucius felt a twitch in his left eye said "If you think I'm going to give my consent to take verite serum so you can frame me then you have got another thing coming. Do you think I am that stupid? Is that what …"

He was cut off again by the goblin who had spoken before. "Please note that the choice was offered and refused we hereby conclude this business please take him to the chamber to bind his magic." Lucius was grabbed by two large goblins half his height. They dragged him kicking and screaming to the aforementioned chamber. "Who do you think you are? You will pay for this. The ministry will…" One of his guards was getting annoyed and said "…will do nothing. This is the wish of your new master. He owns you, body and soul. He can take your life without repercussions, be grateful he hasn't."

After the binding of his magic Lucius had a secrecy spell placed upon so he could not talk about the wizarding world to muggles then he was placed in a Mexican prison. He had two visitors on his first day there. A brown haired man and a little boy. He sat on the visitors chair and asked "Who are you?" The man smiled and said "I am the one who put you here Lucy dear. After everything you did in the name of that monster while searching for more wealth and power than you already had I thought the best punishment for you would be to be among the muggles you hate so much. I thought you would be more comfortable amongst those who have the same disposition to cruelty as you do." Lucius looked pathetic in that moment.

Instead of the rage he was expecting the voice that spoke was scared and pleading "Please, I'm sorry I will do anything. I can change, I will change." Tears were running down his face and the brown haired man looked at him dispassionately before saying "Tell me Lucius, of all your victims that you tortured, raped and murdered stole from did you ever listen to their pleas?" Lucius could see he was losing the battle and tried another angle "What of my son? Are you going to punish him for my sins by taking me away from him?"

The man laughed and said "What about your victims' children did you spare them? I came here to let you know why you are here and why you will be here for the rest of your miserable life, you are an unfeeling cruel monster who has more blood on his hands than the devil himself. You are here to pay for all the damage to the innocent families you ripped apart and destroyed. Goodbye Lucius I'm sure you will get used to the muggles soon enough." The man left with the little boy at his side. When they were out of the prison in a secluded area their features changed to their normal blond and there stood Harry and Nicholas Flamel in their stead, they disappeared and went home satisfied with what they saw.

XxxXxx


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was tired when he got home. He had gone through every dark family on his list and separated the death eaters and the innocents with Nicholas' help. The highlight of his day however was going to see Lucius. The man had only been in there for one day and he was already broken. He shuddered to think what the inmates had done to him after he made sure some Lucius' deeds were well known in the prison. The man had bruises and cuts. It was plain to see someone had roughed him up. He had also seen Draco that day. He had not spoken to him so he was not sure if he was child Draco or adult Draco. He had been with his mother who agreed to being questioned with the truth serum. When she came back clean he had arranged to have Draco's inheritance returned to him.

XxxXxx

The removal of the death eaters caused mayhem in the wizarding world. Stories circulated about conspiracies in the ministry. However Albus Dumbledore was alerted to the missing saviour as he sat in his office working on school related paperwork. He needed to catch up before his wizamgamot meeting the next day. A head popped up in his fireplace shouting his name."Albus! Albus ! Are you in?" Getting up and walking to the fire place to see one the aurors from the ministry who kept him up to date with what was happening. "Auror Kingsley what can I do for you today?" Kingsley finally noticed Dumbledore and stopped his frantic search of the room. "Albus I have word that Harry Potter is dead. This news came out when Lucius Malfoy tried to access the boy's inheritance."

Dumbledore paed at the news and said "Meet me at Arabella's house Kingsley I need to check this out for myself." As soon as Kingsley pulled his head out of the fire place Dumbledore flooed to the house of his old friend. He had been meaning to ask her to keep an eye out for the boy but his work kept getting in the way and he kept forgetting. Reaching his destiny Dumbledore found the house empty. As soon as Kingsley arrived they both left for number four privet drive where he had left Harry Potter after his parents were killed.

The door opened to reveal a young man most likely in his twenties and a young woman behind him holding a child in her arms. Dumbledore addressed the couple and said "Hello are you mr and mrs Dursley?" The young man shook his head and said "No we are the Masons. I think the people you are looking for are the previous owners of the house. All we know about them is that they were arrested for something but we never asked what. We bought the house when it went on sale a year and a half ago." Dumbledore's mind was racing. A legilimency check told him that the young man was telling the truth. He should have kept an eye on the boy. He needed to find out what happened to Harry.

Thanking the couple for their time they returned to Arrabella's house. She had returned and let them in. "Arabella do you know what happened at number four privet drive?" Arabella nodded and said "If you're talking about the murder of a little boy two years ago then yes. It was quite a scandal. The Dursley's, that was the name of the family that lived there had a child left on their doorstep one night. They found him in the morning and brought him inside. However no-one is sure what triggered the violence. After all one would think that with a child of their own they would be incapable of harming another. One of the neighbours had seen the child on the doorstep and had gone to enquire as it is not the norm to leave a child outside like that. However she became concerned when they denied there ever being a child on their doorstep and refused to talk any more about it. Concerened about the child's welfare the neighbour called the police. When they arrived however they were too late. The child had been beaten to death and hidden in cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys were arrested and their child taken from them. I'm actually surprised you never heard about it headmaster. The story was in the muggle papers for months afterwards including their trials and I know you read it every once in a while."

While she had been relating what she knew about the place Dumbledore had lost all colour from his face and for the first time looked his age. This was not what he had intended. He had known that there was no love lost between Harry's mother and her sister he had assumed that she would rough him up a little deny him affection making him more malleable and easily led. The child had not even lasted a day. It also meant that the instruments in his office were never connected to the boy. He hadn't paid much attention due to his work. Now he was paying for it. The only one able to stand up to Tom Riddle was gone. Back in his office Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair. He was thinking of all the years he had spent planning and making changes for bringing about a peaceful existence for everyone else.

Ever since his sister had come back from the future when they were both teenagers and told him about the wizarding world going to hell he had obliviated her and accidentally damaged her mind in the process then wrote down everything she had told him. The world she had come back from had been run by Grindelweld and himself. They had managed to destroy the wizarding world with their beliefs on what they thought was the greater good.

She had mentioned a powerful child born to the Potters in the future who was meant to become the saviour of the wizards however he never got a chance to do so as magic had begun to become weak due to the increase in inbreeding. He had carefully made plans to circumvent those circumstances and change things. He started by denouncing his lover then fighting against him before disposing of him. How had things gone so wrong with his careful planning? He had sacrificed his own family for the greater good as well as the families of those who trusted him, not that they knew that. He had needed control of the child's power so the parents and guardians became casualties of war.

He would have to face the music about the boy at some point and the public are going to wonder where he is when he comes of age for Hogwarts. He better have a statement out about it for the press. At least this way he will be able to spin things his way and not bear the brunt of the public. The only thing he was worried about was how he was going to tell Severus that the child he vowed to protect was dead and had been for the past two years.

XxxXxx

Harry loved spending time with his new parents. Perenell was a very loving person as well as a very strict mother. Harry learned this when he decided to test his boundaries to see what they would allow him to get away with. He started small like refusing his vegetables or making them disappear with magic when Perenell would not let him leave them on his plate, especially peas he figured his palate changed as he got older as he had not minded vegetables before but then again he had never really thought about what he preferred when he was growing up with the Dursleys as long as he got something to eat he wouldn't have cared if it had been a plate of sprouts or a pigs liver. He was learning a lot about himself and his new mother such as using magic to hide vegetables was a bad idea. He had waited until she looked away while talking to Nicholas and he waved his hand over his food getting rid of the peas and she noticed. "Harry where are your peas?" Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights and Nicholas started laughing. With her attention on him Harry saw Nicholas wink at him and remove a small portion of his peas from his plate although not enough to be noticeable. He understood what Nicholas was trying to tell him.

He should not have done it all at once. Instead he should have done it a few at a time so as not to raise suspicion. However Perenell must have had a third eye as she narrowed her eyes and knew something was being said behind her back. She sat back lifted her hand and said a spell that Harry would have been sure she had made up if he hadn't seen the results himself. "Pesky veg, return on the heads of your owners." As soon as she was done Harry and Nicholas had peas falling on top of their heads and Perenell continued eating her food as if nothing happened. That wasn't all the punishment though. Both Harry and Nicholas could smell peas in every room they went for the next hour. Neither were not looking for a repeat performance after that.


	10. Chapter 10

His next excursion was with the banister. He decided to slid down it for fun however that was short lived when Perenell saw him and had him helping the elves clean out the homes of some of the animals that lived near their home. When he wasn't testing his boundaries he was being tutored by both Nicholas and Perenell. Nicholas had him start on his own alchemy project.

He wanted to be sure that if he did not manage to save the stone this time around he would have a backup for his family. He did not want to lose them. When they were talking about what project he wanted to do Nick asked him "Why do you want that one Harry? You do know that I only managed it by accident right?" Harry nodded and said "I know but I want to try if anything happens to the stone you have now I would lose you and mum and I don't want that to happen. At least if we somehow manage to make another one we can have a spare and you won't leave me."

By then Harry was in tears and Nicholas sat him on his lap held him then told him. Nick realised that the need to do this project came from Harry's fears. His heart clenched as he realised that the child was afraid he would lose them like he lost his parents. "Harry I am going to tell you a family secret. We were going to wait till later but I think you should know now to alleviate your fears." He waited till he had Harry's full attention. "The stone does make gold however it does not make an elixir of life. There is no such thing. We added that on to explain our long lives so that we would not have to fake our deaths and start over with new names as our descendants every couple of hundred years. We are the last two of an ancient race called the Old bloods that lived on the earth before the humans came here. As we have blood adopted you are one of us as well now."

He had Harry's full attention now so he continued "Perenell and I have always wanted a child but we could not have any. I suppose it was nature's way of balancing out our long lives by not adding more to our population. There was a war among our people with devastating consequences. We were the only children at the time and the adults hid us for our own safety. We were hidden for a very long time in an underground cave turned into a home for us with enough supplies to last a long time however. Those who came to check on us did so less and less until only one came back for the last time. She told us that the rest of our people and most of the planet was dead. She gave us a potion that put us to sleep and that was the last we saw of her. When we woke up the world was different. There were new species all around us. The closest to us were the humans so we learned their ways and adapted. We watched the rise and fall of many empires and the birth of the wizarding world. We found that we did not quite stand out amongst them as we had magic too. As I was saying we wanted a child and since we could not have one we tried to adopt but there was never any child who was adaptable to our magic. We were so happy when we found out when we adopted you that your magic was compatible with ours and we didn't have to watch you grow old first without us."

Harry was overwhelmed. However he didn't care about that. He was just so happy that he would not have to worry any more about the stupid stone. He would never be without family again. He was now hugging Nick with tears of happiness falling down his face. "I love you dad." It was an emotional father and son who told Perenell about what had prompted Harry's desire to remake the stone although now he had changed his mind and decided to think of something else to work on.

The next morning as they sat down to breakfast Harry saw the newspaper and nearly choked on his pumpkin juice when he saw the paper. The headlines were screaming :

Our saviour killed by muggles meant to be taking care of him

The article went on to talk about what had been found out when he was discovered to be missing. Harry had not known what Hedwig had done when he removed him from the Dursleys. He called Hedwig through their link and asked her "Hedwig sweetie, is there something you forgot to tell me?" Hedwig was confused by that and Harry wasn't letting her see his thoughts. She flashed in on Harry's shoulder and saw the heading on the front page of the paper. And said "oh damn I forgot to keep an eye on that."

Harry was not amused and said "Hedwig!" Hedwig moved from Harry's shoulder onto the table risking Perenell's wrath and said "Well Fawkes and I might have framed the flubber butt for your death after we removed you from the house. It's no big deal. Your aunt only got six months for negligence, your cousin is safe away from his father's influence, I have been watching his progress even you would be proud of him. Your uncle is serving a life sentence ad before you say we changed time and he never got the chance to do anything to you in this life, he was going to get life anyway with or without your murder if he got caught for some of his habits. I just wanted some justice for what he did to you before."

Harry was flabbergasted and said "Didn't you need a body?" He could sense Hedwig's smirk even if he couldn't see it on her face, he asked himself is it normal for birds to smirk? He could hear Hedwig laugh when she heard the question about smirking but she explained the one he actually asked."Well a friend of ours from Africa provided the help we needed with that. He is what they call a witchdoctor we only needed your blood and hair to do it and viola an authentic body that looks like you. It would any test magical or muggle as you."

As they had been talking through their bond his parent had not heard the conversation what they did notice were Harry's reactions and looked at him with expectations of an explanation. Harry saw this and handed over the newspaper and said "Hedwig and Fawkes' work has now come to light." They took the paper and read the heading before looking at Hedwig and laughing. "Good work Hedwig, you Fawkes do really good work. This way we won't have to worry about Harry being endangered by those who were after him before. "Nick agreed with his wife and said "At least now I know why you decided to take the measures you did with your inheritance. This way no-one can touch it and with the changes brought on by the removal of death eaters I think it will be much safer for you now." Perenell continued after her husband that's true and we need to go shopping as well." Both boys groaned at this. They both hated shopping especially clothes shopping. Perenell always went over board.


	11. Chapter 11

Unlike the happiness at the news in the paper at the Flamels, the same could not be said at Malfoy manor. Draco had seen the paper and felt his heart break. He did not understand why the news of Harry's death made him feel like he had lost a part of himself. He had expected to feel sad and upset considering what they had been though together and they had become close friends but this gut wrenching pain was definitely not expected. He spent the rest of the day locked in his room crying his heart out. His mother was in France for a few days so he was home alone with the elves.

She came back a few days later to find him still in his room refusing to eat or do anything. She could not even figure out what was wrong. All she could see was that her son was in pain and she didn't know how to help him. She flooed Severus who seemed to be in bad shape himself and when she asked what was wrong he wouldn't tell her either. He did however agree to talk to Draco and managed to get him to at least start eating. Draco changed drastically after that day he was never really happy he just went through one day at a time.

XxxXxx

Nine years later…

Harry had chosen Beaubatons when he finally became school age. He didn't need to go to school to write his owls as he already surpassed that stage but what he did want was to have a chance to go to school and have what other kids took for granted when he was that age the first time and that was to have a normal school year. He got this and more at Beaubatons. He was classed as a prodigy by all his teachers, his fellow students loved him and made a lot of friends. However he felt a pull towards Hogwarts all the time. He talked to his parents about this and they told him it was up to him if he wanted to follow it up or ignore it. They would support him whatever he wanted. He made a decision when he finished his third year, he wanted to transfer to Hogwarts.

His mother took him to Diagon ally for his school supplies. They had already done their annual clothes shopping so all Harry needed from Madame Malkins was his uniform. He was ushered to a stool to be measured when he heard a voice beside him speak to him "Hi." Harry turned to look at who was speaking to him and saw Draco. His heart beat faster as he answered "Hi. I'm Harrison although my friends call me Harry." Draco smiled both boys missed the look of shock on Naccissa's face as she saw her son smile voluntarily for the first time in years.

Tears sprang from her eyes as she watched them talking. The dark cloud that always hung around her son since the day she found him in a state of grief seemed to disappear. She quietly made her way to one of the private dressing rooms and shut herself in till she regained her composure. When she came out she saw him laugh at something the boy said that she missed. She needed to find out who this boy was for her son's sake. They were stopped from talking when Madam Malkins brought over their robes. The boy got off the stool and walked over to a beautiful woman who had been looking at some fabrics Draco walking right beside him.

She stopped by them as the boy was saying "Mum this is Draco. He's a student at Hogwarts too."

The woman whom she had mistaken for a veela, she knew she wasn't due to lack of allure, turned from the fabrics she was looking at and said "Hello Draco nice to meet you." As Draco and the woman were shaking hands Naccissa decided to make her presence known. "Hello I'm Naccissa Black. I'm Draco's mother." The woman smiled and said "Hello Mrs Black I'm Perenell Flamel. It's nice to meet you." Naccissa was shocked to find out that this woman was.

The wife of Nicholas Flamel, they were always in seclusion and rarely got out and how did no-one know they had a child? He was the spitting image of his mother as far as she could see. However years of pure blood training to not show emotions in public allowed her to not show it. Instead she gave a little laugh and said "Please call me Naccissa or just Cissy." They finished with the introductions including the boys and decided to shop together for the rest of their supplies.

Draco hadn't felt this good in a long time. Just being around this boy lifted the constant feeling of emptiness inside. Ever since he read about the death of Harry he had felt like a part of him had died too. At the moment he felt like it had been revived. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Harry had never been able to reach Draco from his end of their connection. He didn't think he was aware of it to begin with. After all he had found it by accident. He needed to be sure that he was talking to the same Draco from the future before divulging his secret. He would need to look out for any hints that might give him a clue but for now he was ridiculously happy just being around him and the shopping in his opinion was done too soon. He told Draco he would owl him and they could get together before school started and hang out. Draco agreed before they parted and both went home still feeling quite happy.

When Harry arrived home with his mother she asked him "Okay love, did I just meet the reason you wanted to transfer to Hogwarts?" Harry looked at his mother and said "How do you do that? You know everything and I know you haven't been in my head but you do it all the time. You are going to have to teach me that." She put a hand over his mouth and said "Sweetheart you're rambling. It's no special power I have that you don't, you just wear your heart on your sleeve that's all. You have been smiling like loon ever since we ran into those two and don't get me started on the touching."

Harry could only open and close his mouth after that little revelation. Had he been really that transparent? Oh well what's done is done no use in denying it his mother would see right through it. "Well I think the pull was coming from him it stopped when I saw him in the robe shop." Perenell smiled and said "Perhaps we should invite him and his mother over for dinner sometime." Smiling Harry asked "Tomorrow?" With an agreement from his mother Harry took off to write a letter to Draco. He couldn't wait to see him again. Little did he know that Draco was having a similar conversation with his mother and a similar invite was coming his way.

XxxXxx


	12. Chapter 12

The first of September finally arrived. Harry was apprehensive about returning to Hogwarts. He did not want to end up continuously fighting for his life like he did before. He was not sure how he would react to seeing Dumbledore after his suspicions that he was responsible for what happened to his parents. What he was sure about was that he did not want to be separated from Draco again, they had spent the rest of the summer going back and forth from each other's homes and Harry was happy to note that Draco was not the snobbish blood purist child he had known growing up. The difference in personality could be attributed to the fact that Draco had not been influenced by his father. Harry wanted it to be because he was his Draco but asking would mean outing himself as well and he couldn't risk being wrong.

After a tearful farewell to his parents Harry got on the train with Draco beside him. They found an empty compartment and settled down in it. Harry watched Draco while he was reading. He had been contemplating throwing caution to the winds and just saying what was bothering him. Hedwig spoke through their connection and said "Harry even if he isn't the same Draco he will not betray you." Harry spoke back "How can you be sure Hed? It's not that I'm afraid he will tell people but that I might lose him especially if he doesn't remember. I don't know how it happened but I don't think I could bear it if he was not a part of my life." Hedwig didn't ssay anything and left Harry to his musings. Draco looked up and saw Harry staring at him and said as he checked his face "What? Do I have a bogey?" Harry laughed and said "No I was just thinking." With a smirk Draco said "I know, I'm gorgeous aren't I." Making Harry laugh even more before saying in between chuckles "and so modest about it too." In return Draco said "Ok if you are not thinking about my good looks then what are you thinking about?" Harry sobered up and decided to take a chance he hoped Hedwig was right. "I was thinking about the last time I saw you and wondering if you remember."

Draco sat and pretended to read when he noticed Harry watching him. That connection he felt when he first met him was still there and it had only grown stronger as they spent practically every moment together. The dark cloud and the heavy feeling in his chest making it hard for him to breathe sometimes that he been accustomed to hovering over him was gone and it had not returned since that day at Madame Malkins. For a while he had entertained the idea that somehow his Harry had been reincarnated and was sat opposite him.

The conversations they had were frighteningly familiar to him. The similarity in his mannerisms as well were what he remembered. How could he not? He had spent a long time locked up with the guy. Even the way Harry liked to curl up and place his head on his lap and fall asleep sometimes, the comforting presence everything about him screamed Harry Potter. How could no-one else notice? It was probably because he was the only one Harry had ever allowed to get that close and the fact that in this time the populace never got to meet him. Whatever the reason he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep him happy and to stay a part of his life.

He was puzzled with Harry's answer to his question. "What do you mean Harry?" Harry sighed and said "I mean we've met and known each other long before that day at Madame Malkins. I've wanted to ask you if you remember for a while now but I was worried you would think I was crazy or something." Draco's heart was hammering in his chest. Was Harry trying to tell him that his suspicions were right? "I'm not sure I understand Harry what are you trying to ask me." Harry looked like he was bracing himself for something before speaking "I'm asking if you remember your life before this one." Draco's breathe caught as Harry spoke. Tears were building in the corner of his eyes as he said "You.. you're Harry Potter aren't you?"

As soon as Harry nodded Draco was off his seat opposite Harry where he launched himself into Harry's arms sobbing. Harry held him and ran his fingers through Draco's hair and said "I take it that means you remember." He was crying too, he was happy that Draco remembered then he said "At least now I can tell you I managed to have a little revenge on your behalf." Draco raised his head and gave Harry a questioning look for Harry to elaborate, which he did "Do you remember that conversation we had about what we would do to the people who betrayed us?" Harry continued after a nod from Draco. "Well you said that if you were ever given the power over Lucius you would turn him into a muggle and place him with the worst of them for him to suffer, well Lucius is in a Mexican prison and has no magic. I figured you wouldn't want to be raised by him a second time."

Draco was shocked. He remembered when His mother and him got a scare when they thought they were going to lose their home and everything they owned, but then his mother had been questioned under the truth potion if she had any connection to Voldemort or if she was loyal to him. When it was found out that she didn't everything was returned minus Lucius, he had also learned he was to be emancipated as soon as he was able to handle being the head of house and take it up. He noticed as well that every death eater had disappeared, causing a lot of problems for the ministry. He also noticed that none of the innocent family members were left destitute. He managed to say "That was you? All the death eaters?"

For a second Harry worried Draco wasn't happy about it but he answered anyway "Yeah. I set out to remove Lucius from your life however I didn't want to scare you into thinking someone was leaving you destitute but I needed to know that you were safe if I left you with your mother as I didn't know her very well and you never really spoke about her.

" Why did you never come for me before?" Draco's voice was soft when he asked and Harry could practically hear the sadness in it. "I wasn't sure you were you. I found a bond, a connection and I followed it you were at the other end but no matter how many times I tried to reach you through it you never responded. I could only surmise that that the connection was open at my end. That was the main reason I thought you were not the same Draco I had known. "So I take it you faked your death then."

It was more of a statement than a question but Harry understood what was being asked. "Yes!" He felt Draco stiffen and continued "It wasn't planned, at least not by me. Hedwig did that, I didn't find out till I saw the news about my death printed in paper. My parents and I believed it was probably best to leave things as they were. It would be safer for us, well mainly me. No-one would be able to prove I was once Harry Potter anyway the adoption would see to that."

Draco's arms tightened around Harry as he pulled him closer and said "You have no idea what I went through when I thought you were dead and how confused after I met you in the shop. You were Harry but not." "I'm sorry Draco. My fear of being exposed caused you pain that was never what I intended." They parted after a little while and Draco said with a smile on his face "You better take me to go see Lucius I want to see our revenge in action." Harry laughed at this and said "Of all the things I was expecting you to say that wasn't even on the list."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry felt a little out of place amongst the first years waiting for his turn to be sorted. He had to wait until the first years were done before his turn arrived. Finally the last first year was sorted then the deputy headmistress called his name. "Harrison Flamel!" Whispers started to rise in the great hall as people heard his name. As he walked past he heard questions in whispers

"Do you think he's related to Nicholas Flamel?"

"I didn't know the Flamels had a kid I would have thought they were too old."

The questions continued on in that vein and it felt like forever for Harry to get to the three legged stool with the sorting hat. When he finally sat down on the stool, face blank without showing any emotions Professor McGonagall set the hat on his head. He did not hear the hat's voice as he expected. Before he lowered his shields he felt a probe not coming from the hat but from a different direction, the probe was not on his own shields it was on the hat just waiting to see what it would see.

Harry hid his mind as he had been taught and then reinforced his occlumency shields. There was silence for a little while then a frustrated voice sounded in the great hall coming from the hat on his head. "Mr Flamel, would you please lower your occlumency shields."

Harry shrugged and said "No thank you." He spotted Draco sitting at the Ravenclaw table trying to hold back laughter. The hat went on "I cannot sort you if you don't." Harry didn't hesitate in his refusal "Nope" Dumbledore stood up from his seat and said "Mr Flamel please comply with the hat. I'm sure you do not wish to be sat there for much longer than you already have."

Harry removed the hat from his head got up and then spoke "Headmaster! If I wanted to tell the world about my private life I would do it and an artificial object rifling through my memories while you watch is not the way I would choose to do it besides I already opened up my mind enough for it to make a decision as to what house to send me. Anything else is a violation of my mind. If the hat is unable to make a decision then the rules in the Hogwarts charter state that the heads of house have to choose. It was the way it was originally done before the hat was created." By now Harry was fuming. Dumbledore was in shock that he had been caught. He had not missed the double meaning when the boy said 'while you watch.'

He knew he wasn't talking about being in front of the school and everyone watching him, he was talking about the probe in the hat. He had known that the child would have occlumency training especially given who his parents were, he didn't realise that the child would be able to sense him if he went through the hat. The opportunity had been too good to resist. He wanted to know why his old friend had kept the child secret from him. Was this boy the reason behind the refusal to let him protect the philosopher's stone when he offered?

The boy surely would know some of the things that Nicholas had kept from him. He no longer told him things like he used to. He had to tread carefully with the child, his parents could make his life not worth living if he they thought he harmed their son. Instead of trying to force the boy and losing face Dumbledore smiled benignly and spoke. "Of course my boy…"Unknowingly making Harry bristle but continued any way, "It is so exciting when something that does not usually occur does. We will have the heads of house discuss where to put you but for now I suggest we get to the feast first as I can see a lot of hungry faces, then we can adjourn to my office and sort you."

Harry didn't bother with an answer and went and sat next Draco who made space for him as soon as he saw him coming. "You really had to make a scene huh? And you say I love attention." Harry smiled at Draco, and said "Of course I really wouldn't be me if I didn't draw attention now would I." For the duration of the feast introductions were made but Harry was thinking about how Dumbledore had begun his manipulation as soon as he stepped through the door. Was he really safe around Dumbledore? He had found the reason for the pull he felt and hoped Draco would agree to leave the school with him and take their exams at the ministry. He would have to deal with Voldemort soon any way and he knew where all the hocruxes were.

He just needed him to be returned to his body before he could kill him for good this time and he was going to make sure that no-one new of his involvement. He did not need the publicity or the hero worship that came with it. He had learned the hard way that heros were like utensils, they were used washed and put away in a drawer until they were needed. When they had outgrown their usefulness they were discarded like yesterday's garbage.

When Harry got to leave for the headmaster's office he did not notice the looks he got from his peers. Wistful and lustful looks from the girls and even some of the guys and jealousy from others. Having been to a school where being beautiful was common place as it consisted of quite a few veela Harry never thought much about his looks nor did he think them anything above ordinary, this view allowed to be ignorant of the waves he was making. One of the girls fainted when he accidentally brushed past her but h was already gone by the time she hit the floor.

Draco was not liking the attention people were paying Harry. Harry was his damn it, how dare these people think they can look at him like that or even think they have a chance. As if he would allow that. When Harry was had gotten up and followed the teachers out of the hall he saw a lot of the students watching him. He was going to have to find a way to get them to back off. He didn't find Harry just to lose him now.

The Ravenclaw fourth years were shocked when they saw the new boy walk towards their table and sit next their most anti social classmate Draco Malfoy.


End file.
